People are increasingly utilizing portable electronic devices to perform various types of tasks. While the small size and light weight of these devices provide various advantages, these aspects come with certain limitations as well. For example, the size of a display screen on many of these devices is relatively small, less than four inches diagonally in many instances, such that it can be difficult to precisely select items displayed on a touch screen. When attempting to type on a touch screen, for example, the relative size of the human finger to the touch screen requires that each letter occupy a considerable amount of space on the display, which can require a virtual keypad to cover half the screen or more in certain devices and orientations. Such display not only obscures a significant amount of content that otherwise would be displayed on the screen, but also can cause user frustration when the user has to manually jump back and forth between having the keypad displayed and not having the keypad displayed, such as when the user cannot both see the information displayed and type text relating to that information.